Mechanisms for deploying articles such as tables are well known and can take many simple forms. However, in applications where the article is to be deployed in a confined space, for example where the article is a table for aircraft seating, conventional deployment mechanisms may be unsuitable for use.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a deployment mechanism that is suited to deploying articles in confined spaces, and is particularly suited to deploying tables for aircraft seating.